Kharidian Desert
De Kharidian Desert ligt ten zuiden van Misthalin en Morytania. De woestijn wordt gevaarlijk als je naar het zuiden gaat, voorbij de Shantay Pass. Als je naar het zuidelijke gebied wil, moet je Waterskins of andere waterbronnen hebben, omdat je anders uitdroogt. Als de speler niets drinkbaar bij heeft, zal er schade komen aan de speler. Introductie De Kharidian Desert is een uitgestrekt land, wat zuid ligt van het beboste koninkrijk van Misthalin, en het duistere Morytania. De woestijn is het werk van een van de oudste beschavingen van Gielinor, van de Menaphites die de steden bouwden tot de Ullek en Uzer en de Bandits, die de oudste volgelingen van Zaros zijn. Als een resultaat, is het een van de meest historische en schatgevulde gebieden in de wereld. Vandaar dat er zoveel archeologen en verkenners naar het gebied; niet zonder consequenties. De meest moderne nederzetting in de woestijn is Al Kharid, gebouwt in 1950 in het Vierde Tijdperk door nomaden die de Rivier Lum in Misthalin overstaken. De meeste mensen in de woestijn aanbeden de Tumeken en de Desert Panteon, hoewel de laatste tijd de populatie gestopt is met het aanbidden van de oude Goden en begonnen met het aanbidden van andere goden. Dit is aangetoond in het hebberige, handelaars karakter van Pollniveach, de verwoesting van het beeld van Elidinis in Nardah en de plagen in Menaphos en Sophanem kregen de schuld hiervan, en ook door foute begraafrituelen. De Kharidian Desert is een groot, open land, wat onaangeraakt lijkt sinds de God Wars. De verschroeiende woestijnwinden blazen het zand weg, waardoor de duinen in zee veranderen. De schroeiende zon blijft schijnen, wat langzaam het leven zuigt uit alles wat er beneden loopt. De gieren cirkelen boven de hoofden, en ze eten alles wat de woestijn doodde. En hordes uitgehongerde wolven zoeken eindeloos voor prooien, hun honger nooit over. Velen hebben de woestijn betreden, om nooit terug te komen. Jazeker, de Kharidian Desert heeft zijn reputatie van gevaarlijk, genadeloos, en onvergeeflijk verdiend. Toch hebben hier mensen overleefd, en er zijn geweldige beloningen voor deze met de moed en kracht om door de woestijn te trekken. Geschiedenis De Kharidian Desert heeft de oudste, bekende menselijke beschaving van het middelpunt van het Tweede Tijdperk of eerder. Er wordt geloofd dat de woestijn gecreëerd werd zo gauw de mensheid bestond, en er aankwam. Bekende rassen die in de woestijn wonen zijn de mensen en de Mahjarrat. Bekende goden die aanbeden werden in dit gebied waren de Desert Phanteon, Saradomin en Armadyl. Het grootste deel van het zuid-oostelijke gebied van de moderne Kharidian Desert was bebost. Tijdens de God Wars was de Kharidian Desert een plaats voor vele belangrijkste gevechten, waar veel nederzettingen, vooral Uzer en Ullek, door Zamorak's leger vernietigd werd. Uzer wist het te overleven door het grootste deel van de God Wars, waardoor ze in de handen vielen van de Armadylians, Saradominists en Zamorakians, totdat een oude demon Thammaron de stad wist te vernietigen (die toen van de Saradominists was), en verdedigd door golems. Daarentegen was hij hevig gewond, en stierf toen hij probeerde naar zijn dimensie te ontsnappen. Snel viel Ullek in de handen van Balfrug Kreeyath, die later een bodyguard van K'ril Tsutsaroth werd. Maar een paar overlevende wisten te ontsnappen. Máár, niet alle nederzettingen vielen. Menaphos en Sophanem, veel kleiner dan ze vandaag zijn, accepteerden vluchtelingen van de vernietigde steden. De inwoners van Ullek bijvoorbeeld, beïnvloedde de stad erg, wat de twee steden twee van de langst bestaande menselijke nederzettingen maakt. Tijdens de God Wars, vele aanbidders van Zaros waren gedwongen te vluchtten naar de noordelijke regio's om van saradominists en zamorakians te ontsnappen. Zelfs in de Kharidian Desert, werden sommige vermoord of opgesloten als Azzanadra. Overgebleven aanbidders wonen nog steeds in het Bandit Camp. Bij het begin van het Vierde Tijdperk, was de Kharidian Desert een van de weinige plaatsen waar de mensen in vaste nederzettingen woonden, hoewel een groot deel van de Khardidian Desert bewoond werd door nomaden. Menaphos en Sophanem groeiden verder, en andere nederzettingen werden gebouwt, waarvan de belangrijkste: Al Kharid. De stad werd gebouwd tegen het einde van het Vierde Tijdperk, en was een van de weinige steden die politieke onafhankelijk kreeg tegenover de rest van de steden in de woestijn. Het Vijfde Tijdperk bracht een nieuw ras voort, Scarabeeën, die gingen wonen in de tunnels onder de Ullek's ruïnes. Uiteindelijk werden ze een dreiging voor Menaphos en Sophanem. Regio's De Kharidian Desert is gescheiden in 3 regio's: Noord, Centraal en Zuid. Rivier Elid deelt ook nog eens het centrale en zuidelijke regio in een oost en west deel. Noordelijke Regio Wordt ook wel genoemd Al Kharid Desert. Deze regio is de veiligste van de 3, en tevens open voor non-members. Verder hoef je hier geen waterskins of desertkleren aan. De noordelijke regio is politiek onafhankelijk van het zuidelijke deel van de woestijn, en is ook de hoofdstad van de woestijn. Het noordelijkste deel van de Al Kharid woestijn heeft een mijn met een grote variatie aan stenen. Het heeft ook de Duel Arena, Mage Training Arena en het eindigt met de Shantay Pass. Centrale Regio De Shantay Pass splitst de noordelijke en centrale regio waar spelers voorraden kan kopen om zich verder in de woestijn te begeven. Voor een update van April 2005 van de desert, was alles ten zuiden van de Shantay Pass de Shantay Desert genoemd. Het centrale deel van de woestijn is gevaarlijker dan het noordelijke deel, door veel agressieve monsters. Maar het grootste gevaar is de warmte. Dus zorg dat je altijd desert kleding (Desert Shirt, Desert Boots, Desert Robes) aan hebt, en waterskins (4) bij hebt. Als je ook een Mes, kan je ook Kharidian Cactus (Healty) cutten. Het werkt niet altijd, maar als het werkt, komt er +1 water bij je waterskin. Er zijn ook weinig nederzettingen, dus als je deze spullen vergeet, loop je grote kans om te sterven. Het centrale deel heeft o.a. de Kalphite Lair, Desert Mining Camp, Bedabin Camp, ruïns of Uzer, een hunting area en op de zuidelijke grens ligt het Bandit camp en Pollniveach. Zuidelijke Regio De zuidelijke regio is (als je naar de rest van de woestijn kijkt) onopvallend. De overgang tussen het midden en de zuidelijke regio, en vooral ook het oostelijke deel, is vloeiend. Pollniveach, Bandit Camp, en een berg scheiden het centrale en het zuidelijke deel van elkaar. In het grootste deel van de zuidelijk regio, kunnen spelers een beetje donkerder zand zien, en er staan minder cactussen. Hier komen extra waterskins, of een Enchanted Water Tiara goed van pas, want je bent langer weg van mogelijke nederzettingen. De monsters in dit gebied zijn ook sterker dan die in het centrale deel, bijvoorbeeld, de Rivier Elid zit vol met krokodillen, en scarabeeën wonen er. De belangrijkste locaties in het zuidelijk gebied zijn: Nardah, de tweelingstad Menaphos en Sophanem, de pyramide Jaleustrophos (beter bekend als de Agility Pyramid), de pyramide Jalsavrah (Beter bekend als de Thieving Pyramid), de Mining Quarru, de ruines van Ullek onder het moerasgedeelte en de pyramide Jaldraocht, die een rol speelt in de Desert Treasure quest. Overleven Water en Uitrusting Waterskins kunnen bijgevuld worden op twee methodes: een met water gevulde bucket, bowl, vKraan, etc. Je kan ook een mes meenemen. Als je dan op een Kharidian cactus (healthy) klikt, dan vult de waterskin met (+1). Áls het lukt om hem te cutten, krijg je ook 10 Woodcutting experience. Denk eraan dat in sommige delen van de woestijn, vooral de zuidelijk, niet veel cactussen zijn. Let erop: Je kan niet je water bijvullen in de Rivier Elid. De Enchanted Water Tiara is een quest beloning van de Dealing with Scarabas quest. Je kan dit voorwerp gebruiken i.p.v. waterskins. Als je desert clothing draagt, die je kan kopen van Shantay bij de Shantay Pass, zal ervoor zorgen dat je minder water hoeft te drinken. Zonder desert kleren, moet een speler ongeveer iedere 90 seconde drinken. Met alles aan, hoef je pas iets te drinken om de 120 seconde. Alleen de Desert Clothes en Menaphite Robes geven bescherming tegen de hitte. Géén andere kleren geven deze bescherming. Ook de Slave Robes of Robe of Elidinis niet! Monsters In de woestijn leven veel monsters, maar er zijn 3 beesten die overal gevonden kunnen worden. Desert Wolves, ook al zijn ze maar level 27, kunnen gevaarlijk zijn voor lagere spelers. Ugthanki, level 42 woestijn kamelen, zijn agressief, en een beetje gevaarlijk, vooral als de speler alleen maar desert robes draagt. Verder nog, langs de Rivier Elid lopen nog level 63 Crocodiles, die de speler aanvallen als de speler te dicht langs de rivier lopen. Locaties Dorpen/Steden Er zijn 4 grote steden in de woestijn. De de meeste steden hoeft de speler geen water te drinken. * Al Kharid: Al Kharid is de enige non-member stad in de woestijn en is gehuisvest ten noorden in de woestijn. Vele questen kunnen er gestart worden, waaronder The Feud, Prince Ali Rescue en Shadow of the Strom. In Al Kharid is een bank, een crafting shop, een tanerij, een oven, een platelegs winkel, een plateskirt winkel, een scimitar winkel, een paar kraampjes en een paleis. Andere mogelijkheden zijn de Al Kharid Mijn ten noorden van de stad, de Duel Arena ten noord-oosten, en de Mage Training Arena tevens ten noord-oosten. Als de speler via Lumbridge[[ binnen wil, moet hij/zij een tol betalen van 10 coins, hoewel de speler kan gratis erdoor als je [[Prince Ali Rescue voltooid hebt. *'Menaphos' en Sophanem: Deze tweeling steden zijn niet toegankelijk als je Icthlarin's Little Helper niet voltooid hebt. Menaphos is momenteel nog niet toegankelijk. Als je Contact! voltooid hebt, komt er een beschikbare bank in Sophanem. Verder is er nog een klerenwinkel, een minigame; Pyramid Plunder en nog wat kraampjes. * Nardah: De stad Nardah ligt in het meest zuid-oostelijke deel van de woestijn. Hij ligt dichtbij de Agility Pyramid. De speler kan er waterskins (4) kopen voor 1000 coins. De rede van de hoge prijs is doordat de stad geraakt is door een vloek, waardoor het water opgedroogt is. Na de quest Spirits of Elid wordt daar het water wel beschikbaar. De stad heeft ook een Choc-Ice stand waar de speler voor 30 coins choc-ice kan kopen. * Pollnivneach: Pollniveach is een woestijnstad gehuisvest aan de rand van de rivier Elid. Een groot deel van de quest The Feud vind hier plaatst. Er is een put (onderdeel van Smoking Kills, een kebab winkel waar de spler Super Kebab kan kopen en ook Red Hot Sauce, er is ook een herberg, waar je drank kan kopen, en er is een kamelenhandelaar. De speler kan waterskins vullen van de put door een bucket met water te vullen, en dan over te gieten in de waterskin. Grotten/Overige Locaties *'Bedabin Camp:' Ligt ten zuid-westen van de Shantay Pass, hier spelen onder andere de quest Tourist Trap en Desert Treasure af. *'Bandit Camp:' Vooral gebruikt voor de Desert Treasure quest. *'Desert Mining Camp' (Ook wel bekend als de Slave Mine): Vooral gebruikt in de Tourist Trap quest. Het ligt in het midden van de woestijn. *'Uzer': Deze stad was honderden jaren vernietigd. De ruïnes spelen een deel in de questen The Golem en Shardow of the Storm. Transportatie De belangrijkste vorm van transportatie in de woestijn is door Magic Carpets. Deze kleden kunnen de speler naar een aantal plaatsen in de woestijn brengen, waaronder: * Shantay Pass * Noord Pollnivneach * Zuid Pollnivneach * Nardah * Sophanem * Menaphos * Bedabin Camp De normale kosten is 200 coins. Máár, onder de Rogue Trader minigame wordt de prijs 100 coins, en als je een Ring of Charos gebruikt, kost het nog maar 75 coins. Er zijn verschillende Fairy Rings in de woestijn. Om de woestijn binnen te komen van de Shantay Pass, moet de speler een Shantay Pas kopen van Shantay, zo'n pas kost 5 coins. In plaats van het gebruik van de Shantay Pass, kan je ook de bewaker omkopen, wat 100 coins kost, dan mag je één keer gratis erin. (Van de zuidelijke woestijn terug in de shantay pass kost altijd niets). Het briben is vooral handig als je bijvoorbeeld naar de Kalphite Queen gaat, en je inventory space moet hebben. Je kan beter geen metaal pantser dragen, omdat je dan nog sneller moet drinken. (Metaal wordt erg heet). Overige Mogelijkheden Azzanadra's Pyramid: De laatste pyramide van de Desert Treasure quest. Dit labyrint is waar de speler van het normale spellbook naar het Ancient Magicks spellbook kan wisselen. Onder de quest moet je valstrikken omzeilen, maar na de quest is er achter een geheime gang. Agility Pyramid: Omdat het iets ten noorden van Nardah ligt (waar een bank is), is dit een populaire manier om Agility te trainen. Spelers hebben een bepaald level nodig om de golden pyramide (bovenaan de pyramide) te verkrijgen. Deze is 1000 coins waard. Pyramid Plunder: Ligt in Sophanem, deze Thieving minigame laat de speler experience verdienen, op basis van het thieving level. Ook erg populair omdat het snelle experience geeft, en er een bank is in Sophanem (als je contact! gedaan hebt). Dust Devils: Dust Devils zijn level 93 Slayer monsters. Je hebt 65 slayer nodig, en je moet een Facemask op hebben. Ze zitten in een put ten oosten van het Bandit Camp. Ze zijn erg gewild om te killen door hun drop van een Dragon Chain. Desert Lizards: Deze Slayer monsters zijn ten noorden van Pollniveach. Je hebt een level 22 slayer en een Ice Cooler nodig om ze te doden. Mijnen: *Al Kharid Mine *Desert Mining Camp *Vulture mine - ten westen van Nardah - 5 gold ores Gelijkheden aan de Sahara De Kharidian Desert lijkt erg op de Sahara Desert (Afrika). Net zoals de Sahara heeft het een lange rivier, de Elid (wat Nile (Engels voor Nijl) andersom is, en de N omzet in een D). Goden in de regio tonen veel gelijkenis aan de goden in Egypte. De Jackal-Hoofd god (Icthlarin) is bijna hetzelfde als de god in Egypte. Zelfs de beroemde Nijl krokodillen zijn de crocodiles aan de Elid. Quests *Prince Ali Rescue *The Feud *Desert Treasure *Enakhra's Lament *The Golem *Shadow of the Storm *Dealing with Scarabs *Contact! *Icthlarin's Little Helper Achievement Diary *Geen en:Kharidian Desert Category:Locaties Category:Kharidian Desert